Serene Angel
by Zekuran
Summary: Two lovers bask in each other as the impending doom of seperation begins to sweep down on them.  One-shhot with completely original characters. Lemon.  Read and Review


**This is completely mine, from a story that will never reach publication unless I'm really lucky. I own the characters Kitsubi Kigorane and Kori Idosante.**

Kori looped her arms around Kitsubi's neck, pressing her chest against his back, her soft, ever-present smile growing slightly as she did so. Kori Idosante was a beautiful young woman in her early twenties. At just under five and a half feet in height, she was a little smaller than the average woman. Slim-bodied and possessed of a modestly large bust, her skin was a pale, almost translucent, white. Raven lockes tumbled haphazardly to the small of her back, arranged so as to hide the left half of her heart-shaped face, giving her a somewhat mysterious allure, and leaving only one ice-blue eye visible, said eye giving a mischievous twinkle every few moments. As far as apparel went, it was blatantly obvious that her favorite color seemed to be black, as that was the only color present in her clothing. A corset to that was cut to leave her midriff exposed, revealing her flat, slightly toned stomach, along with a plunging neckline that revealed the gentle swell of her breasts was all that preserved the modesty of her upper body, and if she was honest with herself, it was by far her favorite piece of clothing. Below that she wore a pair of grey-black jeans that seemed to have all but molded themselves to her lower body leaving very little to the imagination of the man in her arms, as he was the only person she had interacted with in close to four years, and the only man to ever enter her bed.

Looking at her, it was easy to see why many had called her an angel come to earth once upon a time, as besides having a nearly unearthly, almost elfin beauty about her, she possessed an aura of gentleness and calm that only served to make her all the more appealing. Many who saw her would be surprised to find that a thick cord of steel ran through the center of her otherwise gentle nature, blessing her with a strength and resolve that few could ever hope to overcome, and those that had tried had walked away far worse for the effort.

Kitsubi, it seemed, was everything that Kori was not. Even now, sitting at a desk covered in papers depicting the anatomical composition of the human body and notes that were half-written, only to be scribbled out viciously, everything about him seemed to scream violence, slaughter, and genocide. Brown-black hair that lay in total disarray on his head, with the bangs just long enough to get in the way of his eyes covered his head. Looking at his face, it was all but impossible to pick out any one distinguishing feature besides one, a scar that started under his right eye and ran back into his hairline, twisting the eye into a permanent slight wince. Another thing that marked him out was his eyes. Bloodshot from lack of sleep, their bluish-green hue was mesmerizing, giving the impression that he was a man of many unsounded depths. Deeply tanned skin showed wherever his clothing, consisting of a simple grey t-shirt and a pair of black jeans that lead to combat boots, was lacking, as well as a tattoo of a pair of iridescent green snakes intertwined around his right forearm, and as a whole, he didn't seem the type to even understand the term 'gentle', but as Kori's arms looped around his neck, a small, loving smile was coaxed from his normally expressionless visage.

"Kitsubi" Kori's soft, melodic voice chimed, "Come to bed. You've been in here for three days. I'm tired of waking up cold and alone." Not that she minded the cold. In fact, she adored it everywhere but next to her in bed. As she spoke, she tightened her arms around Kitsubi's neck, as if she were afraid he would ignore her.

Kitsubi sat back, causing the chair he was sitting in to creak as he did. 'Has it really been three days?' he thought, rubbing his eyes as he did so. It was entirely too possible. It was easy to lose track of time in this room, as there were no windows or clocks of any kind located within. He had found that any measurable way of marking the passage of time merely made it harder for him to concentrate, his mind always on a deadline he desperately hoped to avoid. Tilting his head back, he looked up into Kori's worried face, and felt his heart give a twinge of guilt. 'Still, it will be worth it all in the end.' he thought, reaching up to cup Kori's face, his entire face softening as she nuzzled his palm. "I wish I could Kori, but I can't stop now. Your running out of time, and," here he paused, as if gathering strength. "Kori, if you were to die, I don't know what I would do. I need to find a cure for you."

Taking his hand, Kori laid a kiss on his callused palm as she slowly straightened, holding his hand in the valley between her breasts as she looked around the room. It was covered in posters, diagrams, and notes, as well as a pile of splintered wood in the corner, tables that had met their end when the frustration of zero progress had become too much for Kitsubi's increasingly violent temper. Kitsubi had made it his personal quest to cure her disease, a disease that had a one hundred percent fatality rate.

She still remembered when she had been diagnosed with the disease. A war orphan, it had been a free doctor visiting her village that had told her what was happening to her, as well as giving her his correspondence with one of the leading experts in the disease. She had suddenly started coughing violently one day, and it hadn't gone away, these 'coughing fits' getting steadily more and more violent, until she began to cough up blood. Her illness was called 'Barren Maiden's Disease', mainly for its initial effects. The disease was only active in women, and targeted the womb and uterus first, usually beginning to do so at a very early age. Kori had been twelve when she had been diagnosed, and was already incapable of baring children. She still remembered that day vividly, as what was left of the little girl inside of her had died when she realized she would never have children of her own. It was especially painful now as she wanted nothing more than to have Kitsubi's children.

However, after the disease was done with the uterus and womb, it targeted the lungs, causing them to begin deteriorating. Kori had learned at the age of twelve that she would die a slow, painful, and very bloody death, as the final stage of the disease included regurgitating as much as a quarter of the body's blood volume, though by that point she'd probably be so pain drunk that she wouldn't even realize what was happening.

After finding that out, she had immediately fled from her village, heading north, farther and farther north until all vestiges of civilization were far behind her, and all that was around her was hundreds of miles of icy wasteland. Somehow, against all odds, Kori had managed to survive in her frozen self-exile, living in total isolation for two years, which is when Kitsubi had come and found her little home. He had been four years older than her, and something about him had drawn her to him, despite her continued desire to remain alone. It hadn't been easy. Something had happened in his past that haunted him, made him afraid of personal connection, but Kori had been persistent.

Kori's death had been projected as taking place at the age of twenty-four, but she knew she almost certainly wouldn't see that age. The coughing fits had grown in intensity and frequency as she grew older, no doubt because of the harsh environment. Even with the treatments to slow the progress of the disease that Kitsubi had come up with, she had had four coughing fits today alone, the blood loss making her feel fairly light headed. Still, over the years, she had accepted her death. Kitsubi though, she knew, was incapable of that same serenity when it came to the reality of her death.

Shaking off those depressing thoughts, she gazed down at the exhausted face of her lover of seven years and felt a sweet, tingling warmth run through her body. She knew he loved her, and to her, he was the center of everything that mattered. Leaning down once more, she rubbed her nose against his. "Please Kitsubi," she pleaded quietly as she saw him begin to waver, "I want to hold you tonight."

Closing his eyes, Kitsubi sighed explosively before planting his feet and standing up, rising to his full height of just over six feet. His clothes clung to his body, showing his lean musculature to an appreciative Kori, who grabbed his hand in a vice-like grip and began to drag him down the hall, heading towards her favorite room in the home that she and Kitsubi had built together: the bedroom.

Pulling Kitsubi fully into the room, Kori gave a short gasp of surprise when Kitsubi reversed the pull, easily pulling her smaller form to his, the gasp becoming a sigh as her body molded to his. His arms came up to wrap around her in a tight hug, completely surrounding Kori with his scent and presence.

Feeling her heart beginning to beat faster, as well as the tell-tale heat of arousal beginning to spread throughout her, she listened to his own heartbeat for a few moments before she felt fingers on her chin, lifting and turning her head before he slotted his mouth over hers, a molten fire spreading from that single point of contact. Feeling him begin to nibble at her bottom lip, she parted her lips, his tongue slipping though the opening to tangle and swirl with hers in a battle for ownership. Unsurprisingly, Kitsubi won, Kori withdrawing and allowing him to explore said orifice, moaning as he began to massage her tongue with his own, the taste of him all but overwhelming for her. It wasn't surprising that her favorite treat was vanilla when that was the taste he brought to her.

Wrapping his tongue around Kori's, Kitsubi pulled it into his mouth, allowing her to hungrily explore it as he contemplated on her own taste, that of blood, mint, and citrus. While he was worried about the blood, as it meant that her lungs where worsening, he pushed such thoughts away. Now was the time for Kori's pleasure, not thoughts on her disease. He would worry later; now, he needed to attend to her. Deepening their kiss, he lightly skimmed his hand across Kori's bared midriff, making her part their lips to giggle before they resumed.

Slowly, achingly so from Kori's point of view, Kitsubi's hand danced up her side, slowly climbing her ribcage before he palmed her breast, lightly squeezing before continuing up, and she once again broke the kiss as she gasped sharply, eyes becoming slightly lidded as she basked in the pleasure Kitsubi's hand had supplied, as well as anticipation as Kitsubi's long fingers found the zipper on her top, slowly beginning to pull it down, every centimeter seeming to take an eternity, as it revealed more of her porcelain like skin.

Ducking his head, he began to suck and nibble on her throats pulse point, leaving a mark that was definitely going to be there later, Kori murmuring unintelligibly at this development before reluctantly pushing Kitsubi away. Kitsubi chuckled as she leveled a surprisingly scathing glare at his shirt, his hands dropping form Kori's top. He loved it when this gently woman displayed her ferocity. Reaching up, she ripped his shirt down the middle, leaving Kitsubi to shrug out of the tattered remains, which he did with a grin.

Kori chewed on her bottom lip as Kitsubi's upper body was revealed to her. No matter how many times she saw it, it was like looking at a masterpiece of art. Every time she saw it, it was more captivating, as she was all but drooling as she took in his firm pecs and full six-pack abs, shadows of an eight-pack coming in just barely seen. Scars lightly crisscrossed his upper body, the final reminders of a violent past.

Looking into his eyes, her single visible eye shimmering with affection, she slowly finished unzipping her top, slipping it off to proudly reveal that she wore nothing under it, her skin pebbling as it came into contact with the cooler air, nipples rising to pointed peaks as Kori became further aroused under Kitsubi's intense gaze. Putting her hands on her hips, she gave Kitsubi a cheeky grin as she cocked her head to the side, one hip thrust out. "Do you see something you like?" she asked cheekily, boldly throwing her chest forward slightly.

Kitsubi stepped forward, his hand on the small of her back as he pulled her tightly to him, making Kori gasp as her sensitive nipples came into contact with his upper body, the slight friction generated casing pleasure to pulse throughout her chest. Reaching up, his hand slid under the curtain of hair that hid the left side of her face and pushed it aside, hooking it behind her slightly pointed ear, revealing that while one eye was an icy blue, the other was a warm, chocolate brown. Leaning down and placing his mouth next to her ear, he licked her earlobe, making her shiver before he replied. "And what if I do?" he asked, his warm breathe blowing across her skin, the words, though expected, making a deep, happy warmth envelop her body.

Kori moaned slightly. "I might just have to reward you." she said breathlessly as the backs of her knees hit the couple's bed. Her hands, already placed on the back of his neck and his hip, tightened their hold as she pivoted, all but throwing her older lover onto the bed, her slighter weight inconveniencing her not at all. Landing on the bed, Kitsubi propped himself up on his elbow, the tightening of his abs and shoulders giving Kori a view that almost had her drooling. Shaking it off, she ran her hands over his still booted feet before pulling said footwear off. A smirk on her face, she held them up, her voice rich with amusement. "I don't think that you'll need these, Kitsubi," she said as she tossed them over her shoulder. Reaching down to her waist, she unbuttoned her pants, making a show of it that Kitsubi enjoyed as she slowly stripped herself, swaying her body to a beat that only she could hear, her every movement making her lithe body all the more enticing as Kitsubi's mouth went dry, and his member became painfully hard. Soon she was done, standing naked before his eyes, wearing nothing but a smile so wide that her eyes were forced to close.

Kori's heart beat at a fast tempo as her arousal spiked again, this time at the hungry look that Kitsubi had in his eyes, as if she were a deer and he a wolf. In this case, Kori was only too happy to serve as the wolfs meal. Beginning to crawl up his body, Kori reveled in the control she had over him as his eyes followed her every move, content to let her be the one in charge. Lowering her head, she laid a kiss on his chest as she worked his pants off of his body, throwing them away and grabbing his engorged organ in a soft grip that caused Kitsubi to hiss in pleasure. Pulling back, Kori gave him the most innocent expression she could before she bent over and laid a kiss on the bulbous head of his penis.

Kitsubi remained propped up on his elbows, barely able to hold himself back as Kori's expression became as innocent as could be before she stretched her lips over his thick erection, taking the first few inches into her mouth before pulling back with a lewd sucking sound, her hand working the saliva left behind over the rest of his shaft, before she once again went down on him. Kitsubi gave a gasp as he felt himself hit the back of her throat, then spotted a slight smile on Kori's stretched lips before his head fell back and he groaned as Kori shoved aside her gag reflex and began to swallow repeatedly, her throat visibly distending as she deep throated him. When Kori's nose was buried in the curls at his thick shafts base, she gave a hum of satisfaction at her skill, as not many woman could completely engulf a near nine inch erection without gagging. Noticing Kitsubi tensing up, Kori began to swallow repeatedly, the constant flexing of her throats muscles massaging Kitsubi's sensitive organ, making him groan in ecstasy. Feeling his shaft beginning to swell in her mouth, Kori gave one last swallow before she felt him explode in her throat, the taste of his semen being the only thing she didn't enjoy about having sex with him, an annoyance she bypassed by bringing him to completion in her throat, thus avoiding having her taste buds being assaulted with the flavor of Kitsubi's essence.

Feeling Kitsubi's shaft give one last spasm, increasing the heat in her stomach a little more, she pulled back, Kitsubi's saliva covered member flopping, still hard as a rock, onto his stomach as she took a much needed gulp of air. Getting her breathing under control, Kori crawled her way up Kitsubi's body until she was level with his face, laying a searing kiss onto his lips once she was. Wrapping an arm around Kori's waist, Kitsubi rolled them over, deepening the kiss for a moment as he did. Breaking the kiss, he began to work his way down her body running his tongue over her pale skin, the rapidly cooling trail of saliva serving only to excite the cold-loving Kori. She gave a violent start and shiver as the warm, wet cavern of Kitsubi's mouth closed around one of her peaked nipples, sucking lustily, scraping his teeth over the bud, while her other breast was fondled by his callused palm, the roughness of his hands making the fondling even more pleasurable than usual.

After a few moments, having had his fun with Kori's breasts, he pulled his mouth off her nipple, blowing a stream of air across it, the rapid cooling sensation making Kori even more excited. Grinning from ear to ear, Kitsubi continued down Kori's body, swirling his tongue inside of her navel, making the young woman shiver as he did. Passing over the small bed of curls at the juncture of her thighs, Kitsubi arrived at his destination.

Kori's eyes bulged and her body went rigid as Kitsubi ran his tongue up her hyper-sensitive vulva, her hands clenching into fists as she unconsciously bucked her hips into Kitsubi's face. Her breathing rapidly quickened as his tongue delved deep into her heated core, past her labia, before withdrawing to swirl around her clit, electric jolts of nearly painful pleasure running through her, as she was dimly aware of a tightening sensation in her abdomen as Kitsubi put his talented tongue to work, diving deep into her, running across every spot he could reach, before Kori's back arched off of the bed as he inserted one long, thin finger into her, curling it as he did, making the coil in her stomach grow even tighter. Fisting her hands into his hair, she began grinding her sex against his face, blindly seeking the pleasure she knew was right around the proverbial corner. She was right, as with the addition of another finger into her soaking core, Kori's sweat covered, naked form came surging off the bed as wave after wave of pleasure coursed throughout her being, black spots erupting in her vision and a hoarse scream of "KITSUBI!" ripping from her throat, a thin trail of blood leaking from the corners of her mouth, a sign that she had stressed her weakened lungs.

When her orgasm had ended, Kori lay on the bed, twitching occasionally as smaller jolts of pleasure made themselves known throughout her body, Kitsubi's play having all but turned her into a large, gooey puddle. Kitsubi rose onto his knees, wiping Kori's ovarian juices from his face as he did so, frowning as he caught sight of The blood on Kori's mouth, though the frown quickly disappeared as he also caught site of her goofy grin.

Still spasming periodically, Kori lowly came back to herself, the sensation of something rubbing against her cheek catching her attention. When the last of the black spots faded, Kori caught sight of Kitsubi nuzzling her, his expression tender. She could feel his blood-filled organ nestled in between her thighs, and she shivered in anticipation as she opened her legs further, giving him better access. Reaching up, she pulled her lover down into a sweet, gentle kiss, communicational of her affection and love, while he aligned himself with her weeping core. Breaking the kiss, she gave a muffled exclamation of pleasure as he began to slowly feed himself into her, inch by excruciatingly pleasure filled inch.

After what seemed like an hour of pleasurable torment, Kitsubi had driven himself to the hilt within her, Kori basking in the thoroughly full sensation this caused. She gave a slight whimper of loss as he began to withdraw, again slowly, her hands clutching at the back of his head, pulling him into her breasts, which he was only too happy to give further attention to, closing his mouth around one and suckling hard, while one of his hands played with the nipple of the other, his right hand keeping him braced so his full weight wasn't on Kori's small frame.

Kori's whimper of loss turned into a gurgling moan of pleasure as he reversed directions, hilting himself in one fast, smooth thrust, and her eyes rolled back slightly when he did. Kitsubi flicked his eyes upward, grinning around the nipple held firmly between his teeth at Kori's wanton expression. Pulling his hips back again, he drove back in even harder, the loud slap of flesh impacting on flesh filling the room. Leaving his play of her breasts, he buried his head in the crook of her neck, licking and sucking on her collarbone and her pulse point as Kori's breath grew steadily more and more ragged, her hands going around his sides to run up and down his back, hearing her voice whispering words of her love into his ear, encouraging him to go faster, and harder.

Soon, the loud slap of flesh began to rapidly increase in tempo, driving all coherent thought from Kori's mind, her heels hooking around his waist, forcing Kitsubi to make his thrusts shorter and harder. A trail of light pink saliva trailed from her mouth, a sign that she had nearly overstressed her lungs. With a suddenness that was impossible to predict, the end came as Kori felt her orgasm bearing down on her like a tidal wave. Opening her mouth, Kori let out an unintelligible scream of pleasure, a new line of bright red blood flowing from her mouth. She wasn't the only one bleeding either, her spasming having caused her nails to dig into Kitsubi's back, carving long, bloody furrows into his back, something he simply didn't notice, Kori's clenching sheathe tightening around him to the point of pain. With one last thrust, Kitsubi released himself into her, her trembling canal milking him of everything he had. When it was finally over, Kori lay still, already asleep as Kitsubi pulled his rapidly softening member from her swollen nether lips. Collapsing at her side, Kitsubi pulled Kori flush against him before drifting off to sleep, the pairs hands unconsciously finding each other's, clenching together as tightly as possibly, daring the fates to separate them.


End file.
